The New Angel!
by Leavepandasalone
Summary: The SSS and Angel have all found eachother in the real world! It suddenly felt like old times until they noticed that one was missing, Otonashi. On their way home during a storm a bright lightining shot them back temporarily to the after life, seeing the new bunch of students. Exploring their old home, they find Otonashi. Will they be able to help him reincarnate?
1. Intro Part 1: Hinata

**Yuri's POV... March 2012...**

Its been years. Years and years and years, since I finally reincarnated. I'm lucky I was born human again. Same looks, same family, same self. Its as if time went back and brought me back to the same family I grew up with before I died last. I don't know why I still have my memories from the after life, but really i'm really grateful I still have them. I'm 16, and I have my two little sisters and my brother. Were all still a happy family.I'm sure everyone from the SSS have also gotten obliterated- er... reincarnated. Eventhough I haven't seen them in this life time, i'm sure there all out there. If God really exists, then I'm so happy he gave us all another chance.

"I'm off!" I cheered, as I opened the door.

"Have a safe day!" My mother called.

I went off happily, and made my way to school. Although a lots the same, some things are different. Instead of being in a pretty rich family, I come from a normal one. I go to a normal highschool, I have normal friends, and a perfectly normal life. I have nothing to blame God for, because i'm perfectly happy. There's no reason not to be. As I walked, my head was still in the clouds when I bumped into someone.

"Oof!"

We both fell to the ground as my things fell out of my bag as well.

"Oh no!" I yelled.

"Crap! I'm sorry! Let me help.." He said.

He bent over to stack up all my books as I was reaching for my notebooks. When I stood up, he went up handing me my textbooks. I was shocked to see a familiar face.

"H-Hinata?!" I yelled.

"Yurippe?!" He yelled back.

Right at that moment I punched him in the face.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I yelled.

I had never been violent in this lifetime before. But I guess it was a bad habit.

"I-i'm so sorry!" I said, bowing.

"Calm down! I've never thought I'd see you bow to me..." He said.

After I punched him again, I looked at my watch.

"Oh no! At this rate i'll be late for school! I'll see you later Hinata!" I ran off.

* * *

**So the first few chapters will be introduction. Basically everyone seeing eachother again. I hope you enjoyed!**

**~Leavepandasalone**


	2. Intro Part 2: TK

**Underline: English**

* * *

"So you go to a school near here?" Yuri said, surprised.

"Yup, I go to Hiniwara High School. I'm the captain of baseball team there!" He smiled.

"I see! Have you seen any of the others?" She asked.

"Yeah! Iwasawa and Girl's dead Monster all go to my school!" Hinata said, excitedly.

"Seriously?!" Yuri followed.

Hinata nodded rapidly, as he heard the school bells ring. They both went out during lunch.

"Shit! I gotta go! See ya later Yurippe- OW!" He yelled in pain.

"Stop callling me that moron!" She replied.

Yuri made her way to her school to see a bunch of her classmates, all rivaled up in the middle of the school entrance.

"What are you all doing here?" She asked curiously, as she walked up to the big group of students.

"We saw a boy drop you off here this morning, and he even picked you up for lunch. Who's your boyfriend Yuri?" Ichida asked, excitedly.

"H-Hinata? No he's just... uh- a... childhood friend...?" She stuttered.

"Oh please Class President! We know he's your boyfriend!" Yumeko teased.

"He's not I swear! He already has someone!" She yelled.

_"Crap! I don't even know if he's seen Yui in this world yet..." _She thought.

"Whatever, Prez... Oh look there he is!" Daichi pointed.

"Who?" Yuri asked.

"The new student that supposed to be in our class! He's a transfer from America!" Yumeko said, excitedly.

He had blonde hair going up to his shoulders. He wore a red bandana, and was twirling all the way to the front door. The class giggled, and pointed as the new student walked up to the entrance. Yuri knew who this person exactly was.

"Well what are you waiting for Prez? Pfft! Go and introduce yourself." Daichi chuckled.

"Alright then!" Yuri smiled.

As she walked away with an unexpected reaction (Leaving Daichi confused), she walked up to the dancing blonde boy and waved.

"Its nice to see you again T.K.!" She smiled.

"YURIPPE!" He sung, but got hit by Yuri.

"Please... Stop calling me that..." She said, solemnly.

"Sorry Bro!" He twirled.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I wanted to see Japan because of all the things I saw in the after life. I wanted to see them again, but I never expected to see someone." He moonwalked.

"Ah... So you came here from America?" She asked.

"Yeah...!" He said.

Yurippe chuckled as the boy continued to twirl and dance. She was glad to see another friend after all these years.


	3. Intro Part 3: Shiina and Omocha!

Yuri ran to the school enterance in the middle of the night without hesitation. She opened the gates quietly and quickly went into the school.

_"I can't believe i'm stupid enough to leave my math notebook here..." _She thought.

She walked into her classroom, and dug her hand into her desk. The shuffling of her hand around the desk made a very unpleasant noise, as she felt her notebook on the tip of her fingers. She pulled it out and made it out of the school in no time. As she walked around the corner of her neighborhood, she was distracted by the barking of a dog.

"Hey buddy. Are you lost...?" She asked patting it on the head.

As the dog licked her fingers, she looked closely at the pup. It had a semi brown and white coat, with brown eyes. Its bark was soft and harmless as if it was a toy.

_"Where have I seen you before..?" _Yuri asked herself.

She looked at the dogs collar trying to get a glimpse of his owners name, when a tall shadow grew behind her.

"Omocha!" The shadow leaped for joy.

Yuri dodged the female as she landed on her feet and hugged the dog. She had long midnight blue hair matching the night indigo sky. She wore a nice yellow dress and held a dog leash in her hands.

"Where did you run off too!" She giggled as the dog continously licked her.

Yuri knew who this person was.

"Shiina...?" Yuri said trying to see the person's face.

"Yuri...?" Shiina said in shock.

"It is you!" She ran and glomped Yuri into a big, tight hug.

* * *

"I see so this is your dog?" Yuri said patting its head.

"Yes! His name's Omocha." Shiina smiled.

"You live around here too?" She asked.

"Yup right down the street. We moved here from Kyoto a week ago." She replied.

"I see so thats why I haven't seen you around here! Wow I've been seeing a lot of people these past couple of days." Yuri said happily.

"Really who?" Shiina asked, curiously.

"I saw Hinata on my way to school, and I saw TK too. Girls Dead Monster is here too, but I haven't seen them yet!" She replied.

"I see, this is a really weird coincedence huh?" She smiled.

"Yeah! I'm really happy! At this point I'm waiting to see everyone from the after life!" Yuri smiled.


	4. Intro Part 4: Hinata and Yui

**Hinata P.O.V**

I picked up my bag and walked out of the baseball field satisfied. I've been working hard and practising for my baseball tournament. As I turned back, I saw a baseball rolling on the ground.

_"Did I leave that there?" _I asked myself.

I was about to pick it up when my hand touched another's hand. I looked up to see a girl with pink hair, carrying a base guitar. She wore her a hair down and was wearing the same uniform that Yuri was wearing when we bumped into each other that day. She looked at me and we stared at each other. A wind blew past us as we finally opened our mouths.

"Hinata-Senpai..." She said.

"Yui..." I replied.

After I said her name, tears had filled the girls eyes. She fell to the ground, wiping away her tears. I quickly pulled her in and gave her a tight hug. The ball rolled away, leaving us to ourselves. She continued to cry on my shoulder, as I hugged her and kept her close.

"Will you still marry me?" She asked.

"I will marry you..." I said.

We were finally reunited after all these years, when she stopped crying we walked to Yuri's school. She had an after school meeting with the student council and she asked me to pick her up later on. She was waiting at the school entrance, reading a pamphlet for college. She looked up to see both me and Yui walking together. Shiina and TK came after that. For the first time, it almost felt like SSS was still around. I suddenly pictured an image of us all together in the 'principal's office', laughing, discussing ways to get more food. Those were all fun times.

_"Everyone, if your all out there, please join us. I want to see you all again, have fun times together. I hope you can hear me..." _ I thought.

* * *

**Otonashi's P.O.V**

A wind flew by as I lay down the grassy hills of the after life. I sat up as I heard someone speak to me when the wind passed by.

"Everyone, if your all out there, please join us..." I said to myself, with an emotionless face.

The voice sounds familliar, but I couldn't remember who was speaking to me. The wind just continued to blow in my direction. My black uniform was being blown by the wind as my attention went to the flower beside me.

"Guard Skill On"

With the blade I had to defend myself, I cut the flower of from its stem, and lay back down. I waved it around, and looked towards the sky.

"Hey Prez!" Someone called.

"Yes?" I asked.

"There's a passed out kid in the soccer field!" He replied.

I stood up from my spot and walked with my classmate to the passed out young girl in the field. Her eyes fluttered open and sat up in confusion.

"W-where am I?" She asked.

"You must be the new student," I kneeled before her.

"Welcome to Raise High School" I smiled.


	5. Intro Part 5: Noda

Yuri is the student council president of her school, its her job to settle down students. So when she heard that there was a fight on the roof after school, she ran up immediently.

**The Roof...**

"You want a fight? I'll give you one!"

The boy in the right yelled as he flung his fist toward the purple haired student. The student scowled in reply and was about to dodge his attack when the door close by them opened. He turned his head to see Yuri heavily breathing and looked towards the two young men's brawl.

"Yurippe-" The purple haired boy said before getting punched right in the face.

"Aw crap! The prez!" The other yelled and ran away, passed Yuri to the door.

She didn't mind that the student ran away and ran towards to the bleeding student.

"Are you okay?!" She asked.

As she put her hankerchief on his bleeding nose, the boy's eyes widened and smiled.

"Yurippe..." He said.

She looked back at him to see who it really was.

"Noda...?" She said in shock as the boy passed out on her lap.

* * *

"So... Thats why you have a bleeding nose?" Hinata snickered.

"Why you little-" He said as he was about to punch him.

"Don't make your nosebleed get worse you!" Yuri yelled.

"So there's Yuri, Hinata, Yui, TK, Girl's Dead Monster, and me. That makes 9 of us, meaning there's only 13 left and there's angel too." Shiina smiled, patting Omocha.

"I hope they join us soon, cause it'll be a blast to have everyone around again." Yui said, excitedly.

"Yeah, I think so too." Yuri agreed.

* * *

**Sorry everyone but I have to make these short so we could move on faster to the real story. I'm sorry but I have to!**


	6. Intro Part 6: What a coincidence

**Hinata's POV**

Okay, so I know it isn't like me, but I visited the shrine today. My family is very religous and we go to a shrine every month To pay our respects. The shrine we usually go to was closest to our place. We usually walked there on a weekend, sun, snow, or rain. Nothing stopped my parents from dragging me there.

But a few weeks ago the shrine caught on fire (Don't look at me that way, I don't go that low!). My parents have been trying to find a new shrine that was good and peaceful as the last, but trust me I knew it was going to take awhile. So when I was awakened that morning by my ma, I was completely surprised that they had found one... All the way in the mountains!

I fell asleep in our car and woke up just in time to see the shrine. It was surrounded by trees and was extremely quiet. Not many people were there, and it was a pretty big place too. I wandered off some where and didn't know where I was going.

"Man I'm beat..." I yawned.

Right at that moment when I was about to find my way back to my folks, I heard a weird yell.

"HI-YAH!"

I admit I jumped but anyone would to if they heard something like that in a supposed to be quiet temple! I walked to where it was coming from and found a guy kicking a dummy. He was pretty huge and practically broke half of that thing. I was about to retreat quietly when he spotted me soon enough.

"Hey you! What do you think your doing here?" He called.

That voice sounds familiar. Is that...? No way... I turned around to face him.

"Matsushita the 5th?" I said in confusion.

"Hinata?!" He yelled.

The big guy was happy, he picked me up and got a closer look at me.

"It really is you!" He said happily.

"Hey Fujimaki! Chaa!" He yelled.

He carried me off to a room where the former leader of the Guild sat and Fujimaki was waving around a long shirasaya like he used to.

"You guys are here too?" I said.

"Yeah! Me and Fujimaki come here to train, while Chaa helps the old guys with errands." Matsushita explained.

Trust me it was cool to see more guys back, but seriously you don't know how awkward it was to be in a temple with three big guys. Its honestly a little scary. I told the gang about it once I got back.

"So Chaa, Fujimaki, and Matsushita is around too!? Cool!" Yui said in excitement.

"That makes 15 of us, we already met up with Girl's dead monster." Yuri followed.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Eh? So your trying to see if everyone can get back together again?" Irie said.

"It would be so cool to see everyone again!" Sekine followed.

"Yeah!" Yuri agreed.

"But it doesn't make sense." Iwasawa said.

"Huh?" The three said in unison.

"How do we remember ALL of our memories from the Afterlife and how did we all end up in the same city? This all can't be a coincidence." She continued.

"Thats true... I wonder..." Hisako said.

"But if everyones out there I hope we can find the answer. With everyone." Yuri said.


	7. Intro Part 7: Not all of us are Morons

**Fujimaki's POV**

I know it doesn't seem like a hobby of mine, but I actually like PC gaming. Not that I'm a nerd or anything, but I just wanted to see how much the world progressed since my last life. To be honest they did a lot while I was gone, they made games, new computers, even robots. I used to see these on TV, anyone would be interested in these if they've been gone from the world for a few years.

So on a rainy weekend I played some games and fooled around a bit since I was bored. There I met two guys, with the usernames 'Glasses' and 'Christ'. I admit I'm moron for not realizing it sooner, but these guys were definitely Takamatsu and Takeyama.

If you don't know who these guys were, Takamatsu is the guy with all the glasses and had an odd muscular build, leading to him regularly taking off his shirt. Takeyama was the only smart one in our old group. He was a genius in computers and helped us with sabotaging Angel's tests. I know its odd for me to remember this, and the fact that I wasn't even in that operation. I just know my thing, but tell anyone and i'll beat the crap out of you.

I called Yuri about it when I finally got to video chat with the two.

"You found two more?!" Yuri said in shock.

"Yup, Takamatsu and Takeyama." I replied.

"Call me Christ." He said, seriously.

"Be quiet you!" I yelled.

"Who do we have left then?" Yuri asked.

"According to what Fujimaki has told us and my calculations, there are four left. Those four being, Yusa, Oyama, Naoi, and Otonashi. You may add Angel if you want everyone." Takamatsu said.

"Five left? We can do this everyone! Lets get battlefront together again." Yuri said.

"Right." We three said in unison.


	8. Intro Part 8: Hinata's magical Point

**Yuri's** **POV**

So, Yui's family owns a small little restaurant. Ever since Noda showed up, we've been using that place for meetings. There we thought of ways of contacting our old friends.

"Well lets see, the ways we found each other were all different. The ways we did were through school, the park, out of town, the internet, and we all claim we 'coincidently' ran into each other. Iwasawa has also given me another idea, its the fact that we all met up in the same city, with all the times we reunited close by each other. All of these cannot be coincidences, this must have a purpose. And this time, if God exists. He's on our side for some unknown reason." I said.

"But what could it mean, we all rested in peace. I don't get why there would be a purpose in reuniting us all. I mean I'm happy, it just doesn't make any sense." Hinata followed.

"It most likely has something to do with the afterlife, and the why we still have all of our memories from there. Theres also the fact that were all the same age, I didn't know time was that messed up in the afterlife." Iwasawa said.

"We even remember every last bit of our memories, the names and faces of the people we met, the way to go any where around the school. I even remember my dorm room number." Takeyama.

"I also have the memories of when I became an NPC." Takamatsu said.

"I know it, all of this is some how connected. But first we have to find everyone." Yuri finished.

"But how easy is that?! I mean we don't even know where they are. It all happened at the randomest moments. I mean its not like someone we know is going to show up at that door!" Hinata yelled and pointed at the entrance of the restaurant.

Right at that moment, the door opened with the jingle of the bell attached to the door. A girl with blonde hair tied up at the sides and her eyes were hazel brown. Hinata's finger was still pointed at that door, while everyone in the group looked at the door in disbelief.

_"It can't be..."_ Shiina thought, surprised.

_"Is that really...?" _Irie and Sekine thought.

_"That's impossible..."_ Yui stared, as the boys followed.

"Yusa?" Yuri said, confused.

"Ah... Yurripe..." She said.

Hinata passed out to the ground, thinking he had magical powers. He spent the rest of the day trying to make Oyama or Naoi appear.


	9. Intro Part 9: Yuzuru Onii-sama

**Yuri's POV**

A few days after that, no one really appeared. We were sort of restless in finding the others, so we eventually grew tired. This time we just went with the flow, and trust me its not something I'm used to.

A few days ago, my parents told me that there was a family moving in down the street. There was a mom, a dad, and two guys my age. I came from a very welcoming family so we went to pay a visit. I got the biggest surprise in the world.

"I never thought that you two would end up being brothers..." I said, a bit frightened.

"Step-Brothers..." Naoi said, irritated.

"We were childhood friends and when our parents divorced his dad married my mom." Oyama pointed.

"Trust me, I was only friends with him because he was my neighbor..." Naoi shrugged.

"I thought it was because the other kids were too afraid to come close to you-" Oyama said, confusion.

"Be quiet you!" Naoi argued.

With the odd turn of events, there's only two people left and thats Otonashi and Kanade. I hope that their FINALLY dating, I mean there's no reason not to, she's no longer our enemy, were in the real world now. What would be holding them back.

* * *

**Otonashi's POV**

That girl I met in the field, resembled much to my deceased sister Hatsune. Her name is Mika Ikuro, she died from cancer when she was nine. She has jet black hair and purple eyes. She didn't have an older brother, but she always wanted one. She was bright and cheerful and she loved manga. What she didn't understand was why she was in the afterlife.

"Your life was fulfilling?" I said in disbelief.

"Well yeah, it was. Even though I had an illness, I had many people who was willing to help me. I have many great friends that supported me, and my parents love me no matter what. I died happy." She smiled.

"Maybe, I was brought here because you were lonely. The only thing I want right now is to be with you Yuzuru- Onii-sama!" She giggled.

I was astounded. I could feel that she really was truly happy. She has no regrets and doesn't feel the need to get any sort of revenge. How lucky she was.

"So, once you pass on. I'll pass on with you!" She held my hand.

This girl, truly felt like my little sister. Although neither Kanade or Hatsune are replaceable, I have one more spot saved for a very special person.

"Thank you. But you know it'll take long for me to rest in peace right?" I said to her

"Don't worry, if its for Big Brother, i'll stay here for eternity!" She continued.

There was no one to fight against me in this world, I can't say no one tried but I managed to help them pass on. There are many humans here, and there trying to enjoy themselves on their temporary life here. I always held a graduation for the students that were finally ready, and all humans attended. It was both a happy and sad time for them.

I hope I see her again soon...

I miss you...

I'm waiting for you..

Kanade...


	10. Intro Part10:The Ending of the Beginning

**Normal POV...**

These past few days, Yuri's neighbourhood has been filling up. There wasn't many houses left vacant since last month, and it seems that only one house has was vacant until now. The house across from Yuri's was having a new owner, just a family of three with one daughter her age. Since her parents were out Yuri decided to visit them herself. She knocked on the door, and stayed out for awhile.

_"It doesn't look like anyones home..." _She thought.

"Oh Are you a guest?" A familiar voice said.

Yuri turned around to see a beautiful young girl. She had white hair, and Honey yellow eyes. She had a very angelic appearance and was most likely around her age.

"Kanade-chan...?" Yuri said, in disbelief.

"Yuri-chan?" Kanade tilted her head.

Before she had any chance to react, Kanade had already ran up to hug her.

"Kanade-chan..." Yuri continued.

"I missed you so much.." Kanade said, as Yuri's shoulder was absorbing her tears.

Yuri thought for a second and smiled.

"Lets be friends this time..." She hugged back.

* * *

As for the Afterlife, it was in the middle of the night. Otonashi walked the school grounds suspiciously, and walked to a little shack. The shack was wide open, and the door was broken down. Otonashi crouched down to pick up the lock he had placed there a long time ago.

"That bastard escaped..." He said, looking inside to see all the broken televisions that Yurippe had shot down. Otonashi stared inside as something black formed behind him. It came closer to Otonashi as if it was prepared to eat him up.

"Guard skill: Hand Sonic Version 2."

He jumped behind it and sliced it down. He brought back the sword and stared as the shadow deformed into the ground.

**In the old Guild...**

The shadows formed around the old place. As a young man set up almost a hundred televisions.

"He must have thought he could keep me in that shack forever..."

"But that where your wrong,Yuzuru Otonashi!" He followed.


	11. Chapter 1:A Day with The SSS

**Finally! After ten chapters of everyone meeting each other again, we have finally reached the real story. Thanks to all those who has read the extremely long Prologue, I hope you all enjoy the real story!**

**~Leavepandasalone**

* * *

**Yuri's POV...**

The first day of school vacation was here, and the group had planned that day to finally meet with the whole group, all together. We met up like always at Yui's family restaurant, and headed off to the ball park. We tried to recreate the time they played baseball, by separating all of us into two teams. We all gave up at one point since it all ended with a tie.

After that we did a lot of things we couldn't do together in the after life, we went shopping (We divided the girls from the boys though), we went to the amusement park, we went to the movies, we went to the local pool, and a lot more! At the end of the day, we went back to the restaurant, to find that we were the only people there. Yui's parents gave us the keys to the shop and let us do whatever we want as long as we cleaned up after words. Having a few large boxes of pizza and a cooler full of soda, we reminicendced about unforgettable times in the after life.

"Remember when I beat you guys in soccer? I was the only person against you five yet I still beat you cowards!" Yui laughed.

"Hey you promised not to tell anyone that!" Fujimaki yelled.

"Nah, it wasn't that bad. I think whats worse is when Noda passed out when Takeyama was reciting Pi!" Hinata chuckled.

"No, the most memorable moment we had was the graduation!" Naoi argued.

"But a majority of us weren't even there!" Hinata said.

"There was only me, you, Yuri, Tachibana, and Otonashi!" He followed.

"So?! It was the first time we saw Yuri act like a real girl!" Naoi said.

Everyone stared at me for a couple of seconds.

"What?" I asked.

"We want to see that..." Shiina said, as the others nodded.

"How I don't even know what you guys want." I defended myself.

"Let me try..." Naoi said.

He stood up and went over to me, his face went too close to mine and I blushed madly. The others expected me to punch him right in the face, but I just sat there unable to speak.

"Yuri..." He said.

I was still dead silent and looked away.

"That was unexpected." Takamatsu said, lifting up his glasses.

"You changed a lot..." Fujimaki followed.

"Eh? What do you mean?" I asked.

"We mean you sort of turned into a weak, little girl-" Oyama said, before Hinata put his hand over his mouth.

Everyone noticed my head was down. No one could see my eyes.

"Your gonna get it now Oyama!" Noda said.

"I wish you luck!" TK said in english.

Everyone continued to stare at me, waiting for an angry reaction. But when I looked up, tears were in my eyes.

"Thats so mean!" I said running out.

"Yuri-chan!" Kanade ran after me.

Everyone sat in silence, trying to process what had just happened.

"That was interesting..." Fujimaki said.

"Guess your not getting a beating Oyama," Hinata sighed.

"Guess again" TK said.

Their heads turned around to see the battlefront girls, full of anger.

"Whoever bullies Yuri, will get a beating from us." Irie said.

After that, Oyama ended up apoligizing as Kanade continued to comfort me. We all went back and carried on with what we were talking about, until Hinata brought up something.

"Remember when we had to go into the guild with all the traps activated?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah that was crazy, the first to go was Noda too." I smiled.

"And all because he didn't accept you yet Otonashi!" Hinata said.

Everyone looked over to the empty seat, where they had specially placed for him.

"We... Should all thank Otonashi... If it wasn't for him, none of us would be here having a great time with one another.." Kanade said, solemnly.

An awkward silence chocked everyone as they stared at the seat. Only then did they notice it was raining.

"We should all get home before this rain gets worse." I said.

"Alright." They said in unison.

**Normal POV**

****They all fought the hard rain as they walked through the muddy ground, trying to make it back to their homes. Even the strongest couldn't face this, the rain poured harder and harder and lightning bolted close by. There was no car, person, or animal that they passed by. It was only the large group. But as they got to their limit many of them slipped as a bolt of lightning flashed right in front of them.

They couldn't see anything but a bright white light and everyone soon passed out. They woke up in a different area. They were surrounded by trees, and heard the chirping of birds. They all sat up and groaned and yawned.

"Where are we?" Hisako fluttered her eyes.

"I have no idea, this place doesn't look familiar." Yuri said.

Once everyone had the energy to walk, they walked passed many trees and bushes, trying to get through some where. When they met the end of the forest, their eyes grew wide in disbelief.

"Were in..." Hinata said, shocked.

"The afterlife?!" Yuri finished.


	12. Chapter 2: Exploring!

**Normal POV**

Everyone could hardly believe it, they were in the afterlife. Confusion filled their heads as they tried to process what was going on.

"Did we die?" Naoi asked.

"No, I don't think so. Were all wearing the same clothes, if we died it would be the same clothing as the NPCs. Besides, that lightning bolt barely touched us. Even if it did kill one of us, we wouldn't end up here again. None of us have heavy regrets. Also it wouldn't have been able to kill us all." Yuri said.

"Then, what are we doing here?" Hinata asked.

"I have no clue." She replied.

Everyone looked at each other, and didn't know what to do or how to get back. Right at that moment, Hinata noticed a folded piece of paper in Yuri's pocket.

"Was that always there?" Hinata asked.

"Eh?" She said, as she looked over her pocket.

She un folded it carefully as everyone went beside her to read it.

* * *

**Welcome to the Twilight Software!**

**If you are reading this, you have been here before and have already passed to your next life. Right now, your body is experiencing something heavy but don't worry, the fact that you arrived here means that you are un harmed but is very close to death.**

**This gives you a chance to explore your old home! We do not know how long you will be sleeping but you will be here for exactly 168 hours, one week. You may do what you wish here for the time being.**

**Important Notes**

**-No NPC or Humans can see you or hear you**

**-You will only have a 24 hours to be seen by Humans**

**-If you do not recognize a building, it means the school upgraded or a human had built it.**

**-You can tell which people are humans and which are NPC**

**We hope you enjoy your temporary stay!**

* * *

They all sighed of relief, when they had finished reading. Its good to know there's nothing wrong with you after finding out your in a place full of robots and dead kids.

"Well, where should we go?" Hinata asked.

"Eh?" They said, confused.

"C'mon guys, we can't let this go to waste! So lets explore the place! Look at the places we've been to, the places thats newly built. I can't be the only one interested." He continued.

So they all set off together and went to places each person wanted to go to one by one. Yuri wanted to see the principal's office their old HQ, while Chaa wanted to see their last guild, and Hinata wanted to see the baseball field.

Last was Kanade who wanted to see the student council office. They opened the door to see everything neat and tidy. There was a vase full of the flowers she cared for and beside it was the list of people in clubs. Kanade looked through and read the people who was in teams and clubs. The last page was the student council, she was surprised to see only one name there. Her eyes widened as she read it. Right then, there was something loud going on outside.

"Waaaah! Get away from meeee!" Mika cried.

"Come back here! We need a model for art!" A boy yelled behind her.

"The girl's human, but the guys an NPC." Shiina said.

"They actually have those kinds of NPCs in this place?!" Fujimaki yelled.

The girl ran as fast as she could until she bumped into someone. He was tall and broad, and he had short red hair and burgundy eyes. The SSS couldn't believe who it was.

"President Otonashi!" The boy yelled.

"What are you doing?" He asked with an emotionless expression but his eyes were cold as ice.

"N-nothing! I'll get back to class now!" He retreated.

The President sighed and looked over to the girl that was tearing up.

"Y-yuzuru Onii-chan..." She stuttered.

"Now look at you, you've got a lot of bruises on your legs." He said.

"I'm sorry..." She said.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. Lets get you back to the human dorms" He responded.

He carried her on his back as they headed towards a new building. When they entered, they were greeted by many of the humans there. He set her down and put bandages o her bruises. She was still crying.

"Its partially my fault, I re programmed them to act more like humans so that everyone would be more comfortable with them around." He said, as he cleaned up the first aid kit.

She smiled at him brightly as he smiled back and walked out. The SSS continued to follow him and Otonashi soon sensed someone was behind him.

"Guard Skill: Hand Sonic" 

Everyone dodged as he tried to attack his stalker.

"Hm... I thought someone was there..." He said, bringing the sword back.

The battlefront was completely surprised of the new Otonashi, who had the same position, same personality, and same weapons as Kanade did. Could it be...? Is there really...? A New Angel?!


	13. Chapter 3: Otonashi, Injured

**Normal POV**

Although they were only in the afterlife for a couple of days and that no one was able to see them, anyone who visits still have their basic needs. Eating, sleeping, and shelter was still needed. So that rainy night, they had camped out in the infirmary, and was lucky enough to find a few sleeping bags.

Everyone was asleep except for one, Yuri whom for some reason was still wide awake after a hours of walking. She sighed and turned over to face the sleeping girl in the bed beside her. Even sleeping Kanade still looked innocent and angelic. Yuri smiled and turned back in her back and closed her eyes. Hours later, they all woke up early to find some breakfast. They found some loose meal tickets and was able to have enough to last them for the next day as well. After breakfast, they all went outside.

"So, what are we gonna do today?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know, follow around the new humans and Otonashi?" Noda suggested.

"I don't know, I feel un comfortable seeing him like that..." Oyama admitted.

"We can all agree that he's changed and matured over the years..." Naoi said.

"But I never expected him to turn into something like that..." He followed.

The all stopped to see an injured body in the middle of the field. The blood from his injuries were forming into a puddle around him as he coughed out more. None of them hesitated to run towards him, only to find it was Otonashi himself.

"What the hell happened?" Hinata said, shocked.

They were all un able to help, even if they touched him he wouldn't be able to feel it. They didn't know what to do as something black formed in front of him. Otonashi weakly opened his eyes and dodged the the shadow.

"Guard Skill: Bullet Sonic"

A shot gun appeared in his hand as the shadow was shot multiple times, it de formed into the ground and Otonashi got support to stand with the gun. He breathed heavily as he limped towards the Human dorms, putting pressure in wounds on his arm.

He opened the door and fell right at the enterance, and was soon un conscious, the humans who had witnessed it (One of them being Mika) ran over to his aid, and brought him to his room. Mika cleaned his wounds and put bandages on him as she grew sick with worry.


End file.
